


Memory of a Dream

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Incubus!Chase [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Incubus!Chase, M/M, Trans!Jackie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Anti's Master told him to distract Jackie... and distracting him has never been so fulfilling.
Relationships: Jackie/Anti
Series: Incubus!Chase [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676404
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Memory of a Dream

"So I- I came to you, because I don't think anyone else would believe me…" Jackie shuddered, looking at his feet. They were standing in the kitchen in their pajamas, Jackie having come to find Chase while it was still early, when Chase could still smell the sex on the super's body… Jackie didn't know, of course, but Chase had been with him for most of the night. Touching, teasing, tasting… he'd sat on the sidelines mostly while Anti had his way, just as they'd been doing for the past couple of weeks or so.

Having two pets at once was so fulfilling that he wondered why it hadn't ever crossed his mind before...

But _this…_ this could be a problem. Jackie had an edge of fear in his tone, and for a moment, Chase had worried himself into thinking that despite his efforts, the super had remembered something. Worry wasn't a good look on him, wasn't a good feeling… he was an incubus, for crying out loud, he didn't _worry_. He took and he took and he never looked back when it came to his victims, his conquests, his darling little _pets_ …

But thankfully… thankfully, it seemed Jackie didn't remember very much at all.

"I just… I don't know where to _go_ from here."

Chase let out a huff that he disguised as a chuckle, hastily flashing Jackie a smile. It simply wouldn't do to have his cover be blown like this, when he'd only seduced two of them- what of the other four? If Jackie was allowed to remember too much, he'd have to break him like he'd broken Anti. And he really, _really_ didn't want to have to do that. Pets were just no fun when they were stuck in a catatonic loop of sex, sweat and desperation.

Pets were meant to run wild in the confines of his grip. Not to be chained away, out of sight.

"Well- maybe you're having these dreams for a reason," Chase suggested, shrugging in Jackie's general direction, thinking of ways to stop the super from remembering the full picture. "Maybe… it's some kind of awakening. That shit usually happens in dreams, right?"

"I… I guess," Jackie swallowed, cheeks flushing slightly. "But I mean- I'd never have thought… and it felt so _real_ …"

Chase shrugged, raising an eyebrow. Jackie didn't remember much, but he _had_ mentioned that he thought he'd seen someone. Someone that matched Anti's description perfectly- but instead of being alarmed or worried, Jackie was only intrigued. Confused, yes, but intrigued nonetheless… He actually thought, as a result of this, that these 'dreams' could be hinting at greater feelings for the glitch.

If not for the circumstances, it might've made Chase laugh. Anti? His pretty little pet? He wasn't interested in Jackie for _those_ reasons, he was simply doing as he was told. An obedient pet, but a mindless one nonetheless… Though if Jackie was starting to feel an attraction to him, it could play nicely into his plan. If only there was a way to distract him…

"Mhm, well…" Chase trailed off, looking pointedly at Jackie. "Don't think about it too much. Maybe it's just your brain trying to tell you that you've gotta let loose a bit… seriously, man, when was the last time you had sex? You're probably _way_ overdue for a good fuck…"

"Ugh, way too long…" Jackie murmured, biting his lip. "But _damn_ … if I keep having dreams like this I might not even need to find someone, hey… They're strange. But maybe you're right…"

Jackie hummed, pushing back his fringe. "Maybe they _are_ trying to tell me something…"

"You can never be too sure," Chase agreed. "But hey- thanks for reaching out to me anyway. You know I'll always be here to talk to, right?"

"Right," Jackie smiled, giving Chase a quick hug around the shoulders. "Thanks for bein' here, man. I don't know what I'd do without ye…"

_You wouldn't be getting off, that's for sure…_

"What are friends for?" Chase smiled, watching after Jackie as the super left the room, his peaceful facade slowly melting away. When he was certain nobody could see, he let out a growl, fingers twitching as he paced on the spot.

If Jackie knew, he'd blow their cover. And if Chase was outed as a demon before his plan was complete… _Well_. He supposed he'd have to ensure that didn't happen, right?

Stage a little accident, maybe, or- or try to remove his memory again. But that hadn't worked so well the last time, evidently… what had been jogging the super's thoughts? The scent of sex in the sheets? Chase needed to know. Chase needed to get into Jackie's room and find the source of his newest pet's knowledge. That, or ensure he never left that room again, and Chase hated to lose one of his precious conquests over this. But something had to be done.

_Something…_

Chase wasted no time walking up to Anti's room, finding the glitch sitting at the foot of his bed, staring aimlessly at the wall as always. Such an obedient little slave… Chase might have missed his snarky character, but he had to admit, that obedience was a good look on him. If only the rest of their housemates could possess the same traits… But maybe, that's what made Anti one-of-a-kind. That's what would always make him Chase's _favourite_...

"There's been a change of plans, pet," Chase muttered under his breath, eyes flashing when Anti sat up straighter, looking at him. "Jackie's onto us- I need you to distract him for a while so I can clear out our things… you'll help, won't you? Of _course_ you will… my _perfect_ pet…"

Anti stood no chance against the praise, melting under the affection, Chase's words washing over him and filling him with the false euphoria he so sorely craved… His expression became pleading, and he got to his feet, flexing his fingers carefully.

_Distraction..._

"Of course, Master," Anti agreed eagerly, lips twisting into a smirk, so out of place on his otherwise expressionless face. "I'll distract him…"

"There's my little minx," Chase grinned, petting Anti's hair in admiration. It was so strange to see him like this, yet all so gratifying… perhaps he wasn't quite as broken as Chase had assumed.

"Now?"

"Now." Chase agreed, smugly staring after him as Anti made his way to the door. "Whichever way you see fit- he's in the living room. My work can't be interrupted…"

Anti's heart was full. His Master had given him a task, and he wanted to complete it, he wanted to do it _perfectly_ … His Master would be so proud of him. So proud…

"There you go…" Chase grinned, flexing his claws for a moment as he wondered how Anti was going to do it. Pin him down and threaten him, much like his old self? Would the softness within him win out, would he try to befriend the super he'd once loathed? Anti's mind was so unpredictable when it was broken… if Chase didn't have plans, he might sit back and enjoy the show.

_But there are tasks at hand._

It was time to find out how to put an end to Jackie's curiosity streak.

***

_I'll distract him…_

"Jackie," Anti called, voice oddly absent, not quite there… Jackie didn't notice that at first. He jumped slightly, not expecting anyone else to be awake, cheeks burning at the sight of the man who just wouldn't leave his thoughts alone. Anti… he was up bright and early, wasn't he? Jackie couldn't recall seeing him before noon in months… couldn't even recall _seeing_ him in months. Where exactly had he been all this time? Was he okay?

"Hey- come, sit, what's up?" Jackie invited, patting the couch next to him. "I haven't seen ye in ages…"

Anti felt… strange. He wanted to spit something back, but he couldn't find the strength. He wanted to slump over and relax, but his body was rigid and still. He finally complied with Jackie's request, though his insides turned. He was only supposed to listen to his master…

"Anti?"

Anti blinked, vacant eyes staring into Jackie's own, taking in his flushed appearance, his slightly reddened lips… Anti remembered tasting him earlier, kissing at his thighs, biting at his lip until it bled. The wound had healed over, but Anti still tasted the remnant of blood on his tongue… so _addictive_. His master had been pleased with him, with how loud he'd made Jackie moan…

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Jackie asked, concerned, something in his chest wrenching at the sight of Anti's empty expression. The bags around his eyes, the unseeing stare… he didn't look well. Maybe they should wake up Henrik…

"No," Anti spoke, blinking vaguely. "Don't need sleep. It's not important…"

_Not as important as Master. Master helps me sleep. Need Master..._

Jackie frowned, examining Anti's ghastly pale skin, his ruffled hair… he looked like he'd been fighting in an alley all night, just without all the dirt and blood. His eyes were glazed, and his skin looked almost green, and his voice wasn't even glitching anymore as he spoke. He seemed… lost.

It was _heartbreaking._

"Hey, man, if you're going through anything right now, I'm always up for a chat," Jackie offered, brushing Anti's fringe out of his eyes. "And Hen might be busy but I'm sure he'd be happy to-"

"No." Anti denied, shaking his head, closing his confused, tired eyes. "Not yet. Not until we're done with you… _then_ Henrik. After…"

"You're not making any sense," Jackie sighed, worry only growing in his gut. "I think you should try to sleep, okay? I'll let Henrik know you're struggling and, y'know, maybe he'll be able to give you pills for that?"

" _No_!" Anti refused, voice slightly gravelly, "need _you_! Distraction, distraction… keep you. Not him. Not yet. Need _you_ …"

Anti fidgeted with his shirt, not meeting Jackie's eyes. "Drop it…"

"Okay." Jackie uttered meekly, wondering how to get Anti the help he needed without him causing such a fuss. Something had clearly happened- something was _wrong_ … Anti sounded scared, but his face showed no such emotion. His tone was pleading, but numb all the same. He looked… _broken_. Who'd done this?

"Stay with me." Anti commanded, fingers lacing with Jackie's own, holding him tightly as he stared blankly at the television. "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jackie promised, swallowing his doubts. Anti's hand was shaking slightly, but holding onto it seemed to ease his mood. Jackie wasn't afraid of Anti. Maybe he would have been before, but now…? Anti wasn't in his right mind. And instead of beating it back into him, Jackie wanted to take this carefully. His fragile housemate needed him, for whatever reason. He couldn't just _leave_ …

"How long are we going to sit here, Anti?" Jackie asked him lowly.

"Not sure." Anti replied, staring at his lap. "Forever. Need to be with you…"

"What does that _mean_ , Anti?" Jackie sighed, not expecting Anti to growl and pounce on him, his body suddenly mobile and dangerous again. It was all Jackie could do to bite back a shout of alarm when he finally realised that Anti wasn't going to hurt him. He was sitting there, legs caught on either side of Jackie's thighs, pressed tightly into him so that Jackie could feel Anti's erratic heartbeat thrumming against his chest. Not another moment passed before Anti had gripped Jackie's jaw, kissing him, drowning out his muffled protests with an embrace that seemed so _familiar_ …

_No!_

"A-Anti, _hey_ , stop!" Jackie tried to intercede, finding himself unwittingly captivated by Anti's touches, his taste… he fought himself on whether or not he liked it. Whether or not he _should_ like it, when their circumstances were so strange and unpredictable…

Anti broke the kiss, growling softly against Jackie's lips. "No questions. You like this…"

"I-"

Anti pressed harder, grinding slowly against Jackie's abdomen, nipping teasingly at Jackie's lip- all the while his expression was vacant, distant… Jackie let out a defeated huff, hardly fighting Anti's advances, closing his eyes and melting into the kiss. What was wrong with him? This wasn't right… Anti wasn't right. Anti was _sick_ , and he…

Damn, it was getting hard to think.

" _Oh_ ," Jackie moaned softly against Anti's lips, those roughened hands kneading at his breasts through his pajama top, knowing just where to press… it felt heavenly. Just like in his dream… Unwittingly, Jackie deepened the kiss, momentarily lost in the familiarity of the warm embrace, not even thinking about how wrong and weird and-

_No questions. You like this…_

Damn it. Jackie couldn't even argue with that…

***

Chase had cracked the lock on Jackie's door easily- he was well-practiced at it after all. All those nights spent trying to seduce the sleeping super had made him aware of every unseen nook and cranny in this room. He knew where Jackie hid his favourite toys, where he kept his clothes, where he'd stashed his comic book collection so that it wouldn't gather dust. He knew that the super wasn't often in here, so whatever was jogging his memory had to be fairly obvious…

Had they left stains on the sheets? Left their clothes behind one morning? Perhaps Chase simply wasn't as good at cleaning up his messes as he used to be… he surveyed the room, ghosting his fingers over the pillows. No, not there… he'd flipped them to the cold side just in case Jackie awoke sooner than usual. He'd finally gotten Anti into the habit of using a condom after cleaning off his mess one too many times, so there weren't any come stains to worry about…

But then what _was_ it? What was causing his memory to return so vividly…?

Should he even still be worried about that? Jackie was clearly a threat to his established plan, and he was _not_ going to let one meddling super get in the way of what should have been a perfect, flawless infiltration…

He'd have to go. But how? Something discrete, that the others wouldn't look into? Or should he go all out, let his sharp teeth and nails do the dirty work, leave him a bloody wreck for all the world to see?

He felt something rise within him. Discomfort? Surely not… but it was a feeling he'd rarely ever felt before. He didn't want to lose that super… he offered so much to Chase's plan, and he was so _fulfilling_ , and being with Anti alone simply wasn't the same. Plus, killing off one of them would surely put the others on their guard, and Chase did _not_ want that…

As he pondered on this, he had no idea of the debauchery unfolding just downstairs...

***

"Oh, _fuck_!" Jackie cursed, muffling his shouts with his elbow as he stared wide-eyed at his housemate. " _Shit_ , Anti, that- right _there_ , mmh…"

Anti lapped hungrily at Jackie's clit, eyes scrunched with concentration, practically purring at Jackie's praises as he buried himself deeper between those thighs. Distraction, distraction… this was going well. Anti was practiced at finding all the best ways to make Jackie moan, and the super was coming apart under his touches, and his Master would be so _pleased_ … He hummed eagerly, savouring Jackie's taste on his tongue, the warmth of his skin so comfortable… Anti had no qualms resting here for as long as he needed to.

_How the hell did we get here?_

Jackie had learned quickly not to ponder that, because every time he opened his mouth Anti seemed to latch onto him, lavish him with kisses and touches he couldn't turn away from, until his question died on his tongue and he lost himself in his lust. It was sinful the way Anti just _knew_ how to use that tongue, it felt so _good_ … it was so wrong. He knew that. Didn't he?

"So good, so _good_ , oh, _shit_ , I'm gonna-"

Anti's pace never slowed, and for the first time all morning he _grinned_ , tonguing teasingly up and over Jackie's tummy, moving past his exposed breasts, fingers resuming their motions on Jackie's sex as Anti captured his lips once more. It felt… different, when he did this alone, without his Master. Not better. Not worse. _Different_. That was so _interesting_ …

"Mh- _ah_ , oh…" Jackie accepted the kiss with fervour, rocking against Anti's fingers as he rode out an orgasm so blissful he swore he could see stars. "F- _fuck_ …"

"Ye like that, huh?" Anti asked, speaking for the first time unprompted in… just how long had it been?

"Y- _yeah_ ," Jackie moaned in agreement, skin moist with sweat, his pajamas suddenly seeming far too constricting, far too warm… "So good, Anti…"

Anti's lips curled at the praise- _good boy_ \- and he bit at Jackie's lip, letting out a small chuckle. This was such _fun_ … he'd missed this. He'd missed being the one in control of his surroundings… but he loved his Master just as much. Didn't he?

There was a sudden creak- Jackie jumped in shock and Anti was thrown aside as the front door opened and closed in the foyer.

" _Shit_!" Jackie cursed, fumbling with his buttons. "It's JJ- _fuck_ , I shouldn'ta done this- jus'- _Anti_ , what're ye- _mh_!"

Anti couldn't have this- his task wasn't finished yet. He needed to distract Jackie. Needed to keep him entertained. He'd slipped his fingers between Jackie's legs again, pushing inside, the super's muscles so relaxed and ready for him- Jackie had instinctively shut his thighs tighter at the intrusion, but then he was slowly opening them, breaths short and worried but lustful all the same. Anti hummed, pleased, trailing his lips down to bite and suck at Jackie's breasts, tongue swirling teasingly around his nipple. He was smirking- was this really the same man who'd sounded so helpless earlier?

"A- _Anti_ …" Jackie tried to hush, but he couldn't bring himself to push the glitch away, not when he was teasing him so nicely. He hadn't been with anyone in so long… at least, that's what _he_ thought. Anti knew better. Anti knew _everything_ about how to make Jackie feel good… Anti didn't want to stop.

He pushed in a third finger.

Jackie muffled his desperate whine with his arm, using the other hand to comb through Anti's hair as he switched to Jackie's other breast, giving it all of his attention. Timing his thrusts with the swiping of his tongue, Anti knew Jackie wouldn't last like this.

If only his stupid worries about Jameson would go away… that would make him feel _so_ much more at ease…

"Can we- _fuck_ \- c'mon, man, jus'... let's go to my room… don' wanna scar JJ or anythin'..."

"What, scared of bein' watched? He'd probably enjoy seein' some action," Anti muttered with a smirk, taking pleasure in Jackie's confused, disgruntled moan. "But if ye insist…"

Master wouldn't have a problem as long as Anti didn't let Jackie out of his sight, right?

"Th-thank you-" Jackie started before yelping in surprise as Anti lifted him into his arms. Where had _that_ come from?! Anti barely looked strong enough to stand upright, let alone… oh, _whatever_. Jackie didn't want to question it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Anti's shoulders as the glitch carried him down the hallway, Jackie's pajama bottoms bunched in his hands.

Anti growled lowly, teasingly, nipping roughly at the skin of Jackie's neck as he wrenched open the bedroom door, kicking it closed behind him. The door was left ajar, but he didn't care about that in the slightest- all he cared about was pinning Jackie to the bed and having his way for once, grinding down on the super, his cock straining through his trousers. Jackie let out a contented moan, hastily shrugging off his shirt, clothes falling in a pile on the floor. He tugged at Anti's shirt as their lips met in a fierce kiss, their new surroundings bringing out some part of them that lusted for pleasure. The place… or was it the people within it?

Chase hadn't expected this. He hadn't thought he'd need to hide away while Anti was distracting Jackie, least of all from _both_ of them. And now he was wedged underneath the bed, growl half-falling from his lips, almost ready to berate Anti for ruining his plan when he felt something... peculiar. Something energising, and heated, and _addictive_ … Arousal. And not just Anti's arousal- Jackie's too. At _full force_. No tricks, no magic, no _anything_. His pet had done this all on his own.

Well, Chase wasn't going to say no to a quick refill, now was he? He hadn't expected anything like _this_ , but as he lay under the creaking bed, listening to their wanton moans and muffled hums of enjoyment, he couldn't help but wonder just how Anti had done it. Was Jackie _really_ so inundated with affection for him? The righteous superhero falling for the nasty little glitch that had been defiling him in his sleep for the better part of a month now? Please, it sounded like the plot of some trashy YA fiction he'd probably find in JJ's room.

And yet, here it was… Chase could hardly believe his senses.

But _oh_ , this daring little escapade was turning them on, he could feel it in the very air. Anti's arousal felt… _different_ than Jackie's. It was more erratic and jumpy, flickering in and out, largely inconsistent, where Jackie's was more of a gradual incline. They seemed _very_ satisfied with each other.

Well, perhaps he could sit back and enjoy the show…

"You've got _no_ idea how addictive you are," Anti growled teasingly, fingers resuming their motions on Jackie's sensitive clit as he kissed and nipped at Jackie's jaw. "Goddamn, I haven't been fucked in so long… I want you to use your toys on me, make me _moan_ like the filthy bitch I am…"

"S- _shit_ …" Jackie gasped, pleasure spiking at those words. "H-how did you know I had-?"

"Seriously? You ain't _slick_ , super, we've all seen your search history…" Anti chuckled, biting at Jackie's lip. "But don't worry about that. I don't want to play the same old _stupid_ part, I don't _want_ to be the object this time… I want _you_ to take me. Think you can handle that? I'll _bet_ there's a million ways you could make me scream…"

Jackie was slightly out of breath when Anti parted from his lips, rolling away from him, getting to his feet and beelining for the drawer where he kept his toys- just how had Anti… oh, forget it. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to get this lustful show on the road.

"Aha, _now_ we're talkin'..." Anti grinned, pulling out a toy he'd never used from the assorted pile, running a finger over one of the heads. It was a double-ended silicone dildo, fashioned into a strapon- and he couldn't _wait_ for Jackie to use it on him. Master had told him he couldn't use this toy, told him it'd wake Jackie up too quickly… but Master wasn't here to stop him now.

Anti tossed the toy to Jackie, shoving down what remained of his bottom layers and leaving them in a messy heap on the floor, climbing back onto the bed without a moment to gather himself. He was high, exhilarated, his Master would be so _unimpressed_ … Anti relished in the mere thought. What was Master going to do to him? _Punish_ him? He cackled to himself as he bit down on Jackie's lip, grinding against him, hard against his partner's thighs.

Jackie grinned into the kiss, wrapping a hand around Anti's cock and stroking him hesitantly. Jackie didn't remember the times Anti had fucked his mouth while he slept to slick himself up- Jackie didn't remember the way Anti had been using him, but that only made this all the more gratifying. But all the same… Anti hadn't ever felt Jackie's careful hand on him before. Exploring _him_ , his weight, his size… it felt kind of… nice. Real. More real than anything they'd shared before…

_Why was that, exactly?_

"You don't need to be so _cautious_ , this is hardly the first time," Anti murmured with a sly smirk, feeling Jackie's hold tighten a little, and Jackie let out a breathless chuckle, letting his head roll back against the pillows.

"I guess you're right…" Jackie hummed, thinking back to their time shared on the couch. Damn… He knew sometimes things could escalate between people if they were pent up, but he'd never actually _experienced_ that before. And with Anti? Jackie knew he was desperate, but he hadn't thought he was _this_ desperate. Although… maybe that was a little harsh. It wasn't like Anti had even done anything to anger him recently. Wasn't like Anti had done much bad at all, really… His thoughts were cut off with a moan when he felt Anti grind against him, saw him pick up the toy he'd chosen and give it a hefty lick. His tongue swirled around the tip, eyes bright with mischief again, and Jackie felt a rush of searing heat spread through his loins. He moaned at the very sight…

Anti didn't exactly… _ask_ him if he was ready for it, but then, Jackie wasn't so sure he minded that. It felt good to be so spontaneous, and if he _really_ didn't appreciate it, he knew he was strong enough to throw Anti away from him. But Jackie would never do that. He _liked_ this… it was time he admitted that to himself. He _liked_ sex with Anti- he liked being with Anti… What exactly did that mean?

His thoughts were cut off when Anti eased the toy inside of him, Jackie's muscles clenching instinctively as the silicone stretched at his insides. He was already loose enough that it didn't hurt, but _damn_ that thing was filling him up so _nicely_ … He felt his body tingle when Anti delicately buckled the straps, fingers brushing his skin, teasing his thighs, his waist. Jackie moaned into Anti's mouth when the glitch brought him in for a kiss- but what did _that_ mean? When had Anti become so affectionate?

_Why was it making Jackie's heart rush with the most brilliant high…?_

Chase was starting to reconsider his initial conclusion- maybe Anti really _did_ have feelings for the super. Wouldn't that be just _lovely_? A romance story for the ages… _not_. Chase had no desire to let pesky mortal feelings get in the way of his long term goal, and if Anti decided to pursue _monogamy_ with his only other conquest, Chase would have no choice but to tear them apart. He'd spent far too long grooming them to his every whim, and he would _not_ allow that time to be wasted. He seethed under the creaking bed as he felt their hearts fill with warm, heavy feelings he could never comprehend. He was full- he'd leached enough sexual energy from them to last him easily a week, but this wasn't about energy anymore. This was about his pride…

_What kind of incubus loses his prey so easily?_

"You want any prep for that?" Jackie asked breathlessly, eyeing Anti as he scooted backwards. The glitch cocked his head, lip twitching with mirth- what was that about?

"Hold still, pretty boy- I'll take care of it…"

Anti smirked as he crouched down, taking the opposite end of the dildo into his mouth this time, maintaining eye contact with his lascivious superhero as Jackie quivered at the mere sight of him. Anti was used to lackluster prep, well-adjusted to the messy habit of using nothing but spit for lube- he knew he could handle this. He teased Jackie further by swirling his tongue around the toy, taking it deeply, so deeply his nose touched the super's groin, before pulling off with a pop, tugging Jackie onto him as he fell backwards on the bed.

" _Mh_ …" Jackie moaned when the sudden movement drove the toy further inside him, dull pain shooting through his body. That felt so _good_ …

"What are ye waitin' for?" Anti asked with the hint of a growl, hands groping at Jackie's lovely thighs. " _Take me_. Tell me I'm yours…"

Chase felt the carpet beneath him rip as his claws elongated, teeth bared in a snarl. He wasn't jealous- he _refused_ to be jealous over the actions of a broken, defective _pet_. Anti didn't mean what he said. He didn't mean _any_ of what he was saying… Anti didn't know what was real and what was fantasy. Not anymore. Never again…

"S- _Shit_ …" Jackie panted, already feeling so overstimulated he could collapse and pass out if not for the rush. "I never pegged ye for a sub…"

"Exactly, you never pegged me…" Anti grunted, grinding against Jackie as the super fumbled with the exposed end of the toy. " _Change_ that. Fuck me, like ye mean it… tell me who I _belong_ to…"

 _Mine_.

Chase's outraged hissing noises were masked by the creaks of the bed as Jackie finally pushed in, and Anti let out the most sinful, desperate moan.

_Don't you dare forget that._

"You're _mine_ ," Jackie tested, not used to taking on this role- but the effect it had on Anti was certainly something he liked to see. He thrusted slowly, his toy hitting all the right places inside, making him feel weak at the knees…

" _Fuck_ , say it again," Anti pleaded, lips parted in a silent moan.

" _My_ glitch…" Jackie affirmed, seeing Anti's limbs quiver, feeling the heat growing stronger, lust seeming to radiate from him in waves… Anti had a dopey grin on his face, edged with that streak of wickedness that made him who he was. He grunted and shuddered with pleasure as he was fucked over and over, the pressure so _good_ inside… So familiar…

"Master…" Anti uttered, head lolling back, eyes glazed over with the weariness he'd grown accustomed to. He fell limp, unmoving, only focused on the feeling of his Master's cock moving inside of him. Anti's moans grew softer, more needy, and Jackie was… well, he was suitably concerned. The entire tone of the interaction had shifted _again_ , and now he was more than confused. Was this right? Was Anti okay? He slowed, reaching to brush Anti's cheek, when the glitch let out a heartbreaking, heavy whine.

"Don't stop, Master, _please_ …"

Anti's lips hardly moved, still in a trance-like state, so desperate to feel his Master again… His eyes were closed, the room smelled familiar… Suddenly, it was as though nothing had changed at all. His Master was above him, praising him, pleasing him… he was the favourite again. _He_ was the only one…

"Master… want _you_ …"

Jackie let out a nervous breath, rocking his hips forward- the toy was driven further inside, and he groaned, Anti letting out a pleased sounding sigh at the stimulation. Right. That was good, wasn't it? He didn't know where Anti's sudden mood shift had come from, but he didn't want their moment to be interrupted by worrisome thoughts. This was probably fine… Anti would throw him off if he didn't want this. He thrusted deeper…

" _Shit_ ," Jackie huffed, sweat starting to bead on his forehead at the heat of their embrace. "F-fuck, Anti, 'm gonna come…"

Chase's nails clawed through the wooden floor, the carpet already shredded, remaining silent despite his seething. He'd come out on top of this- mark his words… Anti wouldn't call anyone else Master, ever again. Anti was _his_. _His_ pet… He felt a spike in pleasure as Jackie came, ebbing with heat as the figures on the bed collapsed above him. Anti wasn't too far behind- with a muffled groan that Chase could hear through the mattress, his glitch released, shuddering in the sheets.

Then… a third spike. What? It didn't belong to Anti nor Jackie, those two were still riding out the weaker waves of their highs. Then who…?

Chase's eyes darted around- he hadn't sensed another presence before, but as he glanced towards the half-open doorway, a telltale pair of sturdy shoes gave the mysterious onlooker away. Oh, now wasn't _that_ intriguing…?

Chase's lips twisted from an angry snarl into a grin as he forgot almost entirely about the betrayal of his favourite pet. There was new territory to claim- a new conquest to be had… and now that he knew his weakness, it was finally time to formulate a plan. So Henrik was a voyeur… Chase could certainly have some fun with that.

He melted through the floorboards, using some of that high energy to fade out without being seen. He would have time to discipline Anti later… For now, he just needed time to think. He didn't need Anti for this, that traitorous glitch. He could bend Henrik to his will all on his own...

"Jackie…?" Anti mumbled, eyes fluttering open, head foggy and absent but still somehow whirring. " _Fuck_ , that was so good…"

Jackie let out a small, indecisive huff. _Now_ he was acting normal again… or, as normal as Jackie remembered, anyway. He seemed to recall there being more sass and snark in his tone, but it had been so long since they'd talked before that he simply didn't know anymore. He let the toy stay inside the both of them for a while longer, enjoying the feeling of being stretched, but after a few minutes he pulled out of Anti, unbuckling the straps. He removed the toy and set it aside- he'd clean it up after figuring out exactly what had happened…

"You okay?" Jackie started, grunting under his breath as his body adjusted to the lack of pressure inside him. He slid the sheets over the both of them, and Anti seemed to snuggle closer, and Jackie let out a confused sigh. "What's been up with you lately? Ye don't seem like… y'know, _you_."

Anti still seemed fairly dazed, but he shrugged, staring at the ceiling. A ceiling he'd seen so many times before… but somehow, today it felt different. Crazy, wasn't it…?

"I don't know," Anti explained simply. "I… I'm the same as always… aren't I?"

"I suppose…" Jackie muttered, not quite believing it himself. What had really changed? There had to be something…

Anti let out a small sigh, inching closer to Jackie's side. He liked this warmth… he'd missed it. His master was so cold sometimes… It was nice to be here with Jackie. This… wasn't just about distracting him anymore, was it?

"Hey…" Jackie hummed, glancing sideways at Anti. His heart was racing, the thought of asking this question leaving him gasping for nervous air… but he could suck it up. He was brave- he could take this. Like a man.

"Anti, do you, uhm… d'you have feelings for me?"

There. He'd said it- he'd asked the question that had been nagging him all week, and his chest was tight with the fear of weirding Anti out with it. He didn't know how Anti worked with relationships, or feelings… he'd never seen Anti with a partner. He'd always kept to himself, but now… well, Jackie felt he had a right to be curious. _Especially_ after what they'd shared…

But why did Anti look so confused?

"I… don't know," Anti murmured again, frowning at the ceiling. "Not no… not yes either. In the middle. Maybe…?"

Truly, Anti didn't know the difference between right and left these days.

Breathe in, then out… why was the super so curious?

"Do you?" Anti asked in turn, eyes meeting Jackie's hesitant ones.

"I… well, I guess I don't really know either to tell ye the truth…" Jackie swallowed, fidgeting with Anti's fingers nervously. When had their hands become entwined? Did it really feel that natural…?

"Does it matter?" Anti asked, tilting his head, leaning on Jackie's shoulder. "I like this… I like it a lot."

"Me too," Jackie agreed without hesitation, humming softly as he felt Anti's body shift even closer. "Do you… want to stay for a bit?"

_Please say yes…_

"Sure…" Anti sighed, yawning softly. "Bein' in here makes me sleepy… ye don't mind if I nap for a bit…?"

"What are beds for?" Jackie murmured, cracking half a smile. Why did he like this so much? Why did he enjoy the way Anti rested his head on his breasts, nuzzling into them as if they gave him comfort? Why did he wrap Anti in a hug, and why did Anti snuggle closer, and _why_ weren't they even sure of their own desires…?

It was all starting to make Jackie's head hurt. This felt so familiar… but he was certain he hadn't slept alongside Anti before. It must have been one of the scenes he'd conjured in his mind.

Just a memory of a dream...


End file.
